New Crazy Pilot
New Crazy Pilot is the first episode of The Adventures of Cal Weathers 42 and Brick Yardley 24 aired on September 20, 1975. Synopsis Cal and Brick go inside a house and find Bobby Swift. Plot Cal and Brick are seen and Cal talks to Brick and suddenly Cal gasps and is scared for something. Cal was not okay because it was a hat made of racoon fur to be revealed with and they say they're the users Cal Weathers 42 and Brick Yardley 24. Cal looks at Brick's face and says "Me outside you sharp". They know it's dark hair and suddenly the room is revealed to be a haunted house. Cal and Brick said hello to the camera guys and push the snow and got outside and it's a red pillow to be revealed with. It felt so nice on it and rolled before somebody gets them. Brick falls down and gets seriously hurt from landing (a la Yardley crash from the 2012 Florida 400 where he fell down a wall by accident while spinning and crashing) and is in a cable where a Xerox Alto is connected to. Then Cal falls down and says "Geronimo" (one of Grandpa Lemon's phrases sometimes used by other Annoying Orange characters, like Grapefruit in his Angry Birds turn) and falls down. Cal uses his springs to hop back up and Brick tries and worked. Brick asks Cal how did he do it. Cal replied and his wheels had the springs and Brick said to look at that on his wheels, but not that, but mostly a spring called Slinky. Cal looks at him and Brick hops on top and says "It looks pretty bouncy". Slinky hops and hops with Brick on top. He got inside it and Cal asks why did he enter Slinky's brain. It said that it looked like Apples, and Cal said it's crazy. Cal drives by a mirror and shouts. He figures out that he is getting copied and accelerates to Brick Yardley and hits Slinky and Brick asks that what was it. Cal said to look in that mirror and he got scared with Cal and screamed loudly. Bobby Swift's hauler later appears and says that he looks for Cal and Brick. He says that Bobby is in the Xerox Alto desk and the hauler runs away. The show would return after a long black screen (on Telepaz Canal 52 airings) or commercials (on commercial channels). When the show would return, Bobby Swift appears. Bobby says that hello guys and Bobby is mentioned by the cars. The hauler and Bobby leave, due to competing in the 1975 South 250 NASCAR Willy's Cup race (with cartoon characters like Latin America's Tuni clown car from Plim Plim, ect.) and Brick said it's strange to know Bobby. Cal asks who is his hauler and it's Steve Carski, as mentioned by Brick. But he did not mention Carski because he forgot his second name. It was a really cool episode and say that before they sign out they would mention the first episode of their show. They then sign out.